Determine alterations in normal glucose hemostasis that provokes spontaneous hypoglycemia in childhood. Hormonal and metabolic alterations to oral glucose ingestion, arginine and insulin infusion, medium chain triglycerides. Assessment of free fatty acids, ketones, growth hormone, cortisol, insulin, glucagon and blood glucose levels after 24-hour fast.